Boring
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Koushiro always did a boring thing with his notebook and kind of ignored Mimi's presence. Will Mimi get mad again this time? Or else ... what's really in her mind? Boring, boring, boring. Yeah—boring. But ... it's not like that she hated it either.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and all the characters. Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo. No commercial advantage is taken by making this fanfict.**

**Story © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**Genre : Romance **

**Pairing : KouMi**

**A/N : This is my first fic that's written in English. Grammatical error is pretty much possible. I tried my best, really. But, you know, English is not my first language. So, if you found the mistakes, just tell me, it will help me a lot to improve my skill in English. But … be nice in your words, please. :"D**

**And, as you will see, I use the Japanese name in this story. Hope it won't be a problem. :D  
**

**Okay, I will talking no longer, please enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

**BORING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Koushiro-_kuuunn_!" Here came a feminine voice. It sounded very familiar that Izumi Koushiro would never recognize it as everyone else but Tachikawa Mimi.

"Mimi-_san_," Koushiro replied. He turned his head—followed by his body which was still not be parted with the wheeled-chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying my holiday! What else?" Mimi said cheerfully as usual. She then sat at a chair next to Koushiro. "I guess the others are in Digital World, huh?"

Koushiro nodded.

"Why don't you go with them?" asked Mimi. Her curiosity continued as she asked another question, "What are you—yourself—doing in here? All alone?" She always like this, spilled everything in her mind out. Not even a single hesitance in her tone could be heard.

"I—" Koushiro started carefully, "—well, I watch over them from here. Perhaps there will be a teacher, or … their parents suddenly call. Kind of a thing. Besides, they don't really need me there."

"It must be boring." Mimi frowned. "… To just sit here alone, doing uncertain things."

Koushiro seemed to ignore that last sentence. He now took over Mimi's turn to ask, "So, you want to go the Digital World or what?"

"Uhh … yeah."

"Then, I'll call Daisuke or anyone of them to open the Digital Gate. Just get ready," Koushiro told Mimi as his index finger pointed out a certain computer. Then he turned to face his notebook again, leaving his back side to be all that Mimi could see now.

"You won't come with me?"

"No. As I told you before…."

"Okay. Now tell me clearly, what are you doing while waiting for them to come back here?" Mimi just repeated her question. Well, she's not satisfied enough with the previous answer. Just sitting here and doing nothing, in case there will be a sudden call or sudden visit, will be like an endless torture in hell. Won't it? If it's not … well, at least Mimi thought that way.

Koushiro gave Mimi a glimpse before he decided to not give a damn and started typing something in his notebook. The same old notebook he brought when they were in Digital World. The same old notebook that attracted Koushiro more till he regretted it later as Mimi started to cry and ran away into the ancient temple.

That moment of silent nearly got on Mimi's nerves. Will it be the same like the old day back then? When Mimi threw an anger on him and got into the danger because of his ignorance? Hopefully not.

Mimi tried to control her anger. Once again, she'll ask. And if she didn't get the answer she wanted, this time—she made sure of this—she'll keep his notebook and will not return it until he answered her appropriately.

"Kou—"

"I'm doing something you will consider as a boring thing," Koushiro gave her his late reply. "Translated a code into a data and such. Investigation for a new situation in Digital World, with a help from Tentomon on the other side."

Mimi rolled her honey-colored eyes and then sighed. "You haven't changed. Not even a bit. How boring."

"Uh-huh," he answered Mimi's statement quickly. He didn't seem to be offended by Mimi's word. Or he's just playing ignorant? Mimi couldn't tell.

But, for a reason she exactly knew, she went nowhere. She still sat silently in her chair; let Koushiro do his boring work. Even though all that Mimi could see was his brownish red-haired head and some of his back, but a smile formed in her face. With both hands supported her face (her elbows was on her thigh and she bent down a little because of this position), now she was intensively watching every moves Koushiro made.

"I've contacted Daisuke." Koushiro leered to a computer next to his notebook. "The Digital Gate is now opened. You can enter it."

"I changed my mind. I won't go there." Mimi chuckled slightly after then.

And so, Koushiro looked back at her. A question was right there—in his black eyes. Mimi seemed she will not answer Koushiro's wordless question soon. She enjoyed that look on Koushiro's face: a look that tell her that he didn't understand at all.

"So…?" Koushiro started to ask. He looked really confused right now. Mimi still didn't give a single clue to him. "Look," Koushiro couldn't hold his curiosity any longer, "doesn't it will be better if you went to Digital World and got away far from a boring creature you hate?"

Mimi stood from her chair.

"I see you misinterpreted my words." Mimi shrugged. Then, with a confidence in her smile, she crossed her arm in front of her chest and said, "Yes, I meant it; you and your work makes me boring to death. But not even once I said that I hate it."

"What?"

Slowly, she moved toward Koushiro and eliminated the distance between the two of them. With her hands touched his shoulder, she made Koushiro now facing his notebook one more time. Then, from Koushiro's back, Mimi reached the keyboard and typed something. Koushiro, on the other hand, started to blush because of Mimi's chest pressed her head.

"Mi-Mimi-_san_…."

"_Sssh_! Just shut up and wait."

And finally, Mimi finished all of her sentences:

**To just see you doing a boring thing will make me boring for sure. But to play around the world that there is no you, even in my precious leisure time, it will be the most boring time than anything else. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****END*****

* * *

Perhaps, it's a boring story. But I quite like the idea of them being together, with a slight of nostalgic memory when they're in Digital World. I'm Mimato shipper actually, but KouMi is also fine with me. So, yeah for KouMi~!

Please tell me your opinion of this short story, hope this story can be accepted pretty well. I'll be waiting for your review. :""D

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
